By My Side
by Love-Who-You-Are
Summary: Loren's boyfriend Phil may have started something with Adriana. Adriana's father, Don, blames Max for his breakup with Nora. Daphne may hold a big grudge against Nora. Melissa might get more involved with Chloe then she wants. Chloe is cheating on Eddie with Tyler, who shares a secret with Loren. Its always romance and deceit in Hollywood Heights
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Someone Like You

Loren

Phil Sanders slowly forced all his body weight against me, pressing me against the wall.

"Not now," I laughed, as I managed to get away from his grasp. We were at Eddie Duran's music video rehearsal, and he had forced me into the supply closet.

Phil is my boyfriend and today is our second anniversary. We've been dating since the tenth grade, and have only broken up once between. I love him dearly, because he inspired me to write music. Music and Eddie Duran are my second love, maybe even first. As much as I wouldn't admit it, I love Eddie Duran. We exchanged lyrics on twitter, but its better Phil _doesn't_ know about that.

"Why not?" he asked innocently. "Hey, I'm just as upset that you would rather hang out here then spend a day only with me."

"Phil, you know this is my dream." I tried not to sound to exasperated. Sometimes he can be so thoughtless.

"I know," he shrugged. "But sometimes I think you would blow me off for Eddie Duran everyday."

"Of course I wouldn't. I would hang out with you any day," I lied smoothly. I pulled him in for a kiss, which turned into a make out session. Just then, the door slammed open, and I heard two familiar voices. Praying this wasn't happening, I forced myself away from Phil.

Eddie

I was talking to Melissa Sanders, and her interest in becoming a director. I smiled to myself, because her and Loren were really great friends. We heard giggling from the supply closet which is weird, so Melissa slammed the door open. There, in close embrace, was Loren and her boyfriend. I frowned. Something about this Phil guy doesn't sit well with me. He seemed like he was always up to something. Melissa cleared her throat loudly, and they jumped apart.

"Hey Eddie. Mel," Loren said, blushing. I smiled, because she was so adorable when she blushed.

"I'll just go wait in the car then," Phil said awkwardly. He leaned in to kiss Loren, but she pulled away. On the contrary, she looked a little annoyed.

"Not now." Phil shrugged and made his way over to the door. He glared at me, as if this was _my _fault.

"I loved the dance," Loren continued, ignoring Phil's absence. "The choreographer is really good."

"Yeah, he's been my dance teacher forever. Those moves do not come naturally," I grinned, to tell her that what had happened before was all good. She sighed relief, and continued the conversation. Melissa seemed to be editing some video footage, and there was some time, so I motioned for them to follow me outside.

Phil

I hate Eddie Duran. He thinks he's so cool, but in reality just an everyday jerk. I hoped Loren had gotten my hint about meeting in the car; but then thinking that Eddie was just holding her up, I sent her a text.

_Babe, I'm going home. Lets meet at the café around...6? Love you._

I really did like Loren. She was nice, but she was also on her way to becoming famous. I needed money, and Loren was how I was going to get it.

I sped through the highways, lost in thought. Eddie Duran was a distraction when it came to Loren. I would have to make sure Loren didn't like him. Smiling to myself, I dialed the number of someone I knew would be more than glad to help me.

Chloe

Where did Eddie go? I hoped he wasnt with that valley girl, Loveto-Love-You. Rolling my eyes, I caught sight of Tyler Rorke.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" I whispered, annoyed, looking around.

"I'm here to see Loren Tate."

"Please you don't even know her. This is just a lame move to get close to Eddie...or me!"

"Nope, I really do know her. Why do you care anyways?" he asked, grinning.

"I don't," I scoffed. Tyler did really get on my nerves sometimes.

"Really?" he asked, leaning in. I knew this was risky, especially if Eddie saw Tyler: Eddie hated Tyler. But I did not want Tyler talking to that valley girl. I kissed him back. Big mistake.

Adriana

I was doing my hair when Phil's phone call came. Surprised, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked. Why didn't he just talk to that stupid girlfriend of his, Loren Tate. Phil explained a plan to me, a plan to make Eddie Duran look like a stuck-up guy in front of Loren.

"Look, I don't really care about Loren's love life."

"But I like you...a lot. And I want to get to know you," Phil said sincerely. I bit my lip, I mean I did have bigger things to worry about than Loren's love life...didn't I?

"I'll call you back," I hung up. Why did I feel like something was going to go wrong in this plan?

Max

"Hey Nora!" I greeted Loren's mother as she walked into MK.

"Hi, Max. Is Loren around?" she asked."I really don't want her to take off with that boy, Phil."

"Yeah, she's probably around here somewhere," I smiled. "There's a lot of the video left. Why don't you let Eddie drop her home? I'll make sure she goes straight home."

"I'm sure you will," she said generously."Okay, because I am on my lunch break." Before she could go on, we were interrupted by Daphne Miller.

"Max?" she asked. "Oh, hi." She had noticed Nora.

"Hi, I'm Nora," she introduced herself. Daphne seemed a little upset by her presence, and I knew Nora could tell.

"Daphne." Daphne didn't take her eyes off me, which kind of creeped me out.

"I'll just go then," Nora said hurriedly. She grabbed her purse, but I stopped her.

"No, come on, you just got here. Get a drink at least." If looks could kill, Nora and I would both be dead, because Daphne was glaring at us so hard.

"Um," Nora started to make an excuse, but I held her down.

"I want you to stay."

**So this is my second fanfic. This one will be updated a lot more, because I've written this one for a long time. I'll just have to find time to type. Please tell me which one of my fanfics you like more...or just review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Believe

Loren

Eddie led me and Melissa to the same spot we had first had a real conversation. It had been the night of MK's first opening, and I had somehow managed to find him alone. I doubted Eddie remembered, but I just had to see whether that was the case.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah Loren."  
"Do you remember the first time we talked?"

"Wasn't it a few days ago? I should be seriously concerned if I didn't." I laughed because he was giving me one of those charming smiles of his.

"Actually the first time we talked was here." I pointed directly below me to show it had been this exact spot. His smile turned into a confused face.

"What? Wait you're the girl who said 'Something in the Air' was romantic and had a haunting vibe."  
"That was me," I smiled. Eddie stared at me in disbelief for a few seconds, then shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me? I felt bad for leaving," he looked at me hard. A few seconds passed by and I broke the silence.

"Lets go see if my mom is here," I motioned toward the door. Melissa and him followed me inside. I saw the figures of Daphne, Max and my mom. They were drinking in silence and looked somewhat awkward.

"Hey mom!" I said as I approached them.

"Loren!" my mom seemed relieved. Instantly her expression shifted. "Is Phil here?"

"No. Why do you hate him so much anyways?" I was struggling from keeping my voice from cracking. Everyone seemed to make note of this and mom was quick on an answer.

"No, no Loren. I don't hate him."

"Today's our two-year anniversary dating! But of course that doesn't concern you!" I was beyond angry now. How could she be so mean to Phil? I stormed out of MK and made my way to my car.

Eddie

Loren kept popping up in my life. She was Loveto-Love-You, the girl from MK, and the contest winner. I would have to ask her if we had made any contact any other times. Nora made a move to get up to follow Loren, but I stopped her. I knew what Loren was going through, Pop was always being rude about Chloe.  
I raced out of Mk, praying Loren hadn't left. I stopped short when I saw who was leaning against her car hood. There was Tyler Rorke and...Chloe? No this couldn't be right. I stepped out of sight and pressed my ear close to the wall.

"Whats wrong kid?" Chloe was talking. I was instantly annoyed. Why was she being so mean?

"Get out of the way," Loren murmured making her way to the Driver's side. Chloe blocked her though.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" she laughed. Tyler was laughing too, but weirdly. He looked like he was sorry to be laughing but had no choice. He grabbed Chloe and kissed her slowly. Instantly my mind went blank. Chloe was holding the back of his head, and she seemed to be forgetting that I was here. I raised my eyebrows mad. She probably thought the video was on. Loren seemed to be shocked too. I couldn't take it longer.

"Chloe," I said quietly. Chloe practically jumped away from Tyler and started wiping her mouth.

"Eddie, thank god your here, Tyler kissed me!" she cried, running towards me. I was began to feel my heart-break. Chloe was crying now. We needed to have a serious talk.

Adriana

I called Phil over almost immediately. If I was going to ruin one of Loren's relationships, I was definitely going to break up her and Phil also. Phil arrived soon afterwords.

"Hey Phil!" I said as enthusiastically as I could.  
"Is your dad here?" he asked first thing.

"No..."

"Good." I ignored his comment and continued my plan.

"Do you want something to eat? A drink?" I asked him. He looked at me, almost suspiciously.

"No, I just wanted to tell you what you have to do in the plan." He explained how he could hack into Eddie Duran's twitter, and make a fake tweet about Loren.  
I was speechless after he finished explaining. I could immediately see things that could go wrong.

"Doesn't Eddie have a fiance? It would break them up. What about Loren's rep?" I blurted out. I was in shock. Was I seriously considering Little Miss Perfect's rep? Phil shrugged looking at me in the eyes. I nodded telling him I would help carry the plan out, and I saw him smile gently after that. That was when I knew what was going to happened before it did. Phil was leaning in, and I felt our lips gently meet.

Nora

As soon as Eddie left after Loren, I was sorry. I had hurt Loren and wasn't proud of it. I could swear on my life I had seen Daphne smirk with joy about this, but still felt bad about making such accusations.

"Max." Jake had entered the room. "Is Eddie here?"

"No, but he should be back soon." I watched Jake and him discuss the video and some paperwork, when I felt a tap on my back.

"Daphne?" I asked.

"Yeah, can we talk?"

"Of course." I followed her to an empty table and sat down across from her. Daphne was smiling sweetly, but as soon as we sat down, her smile turned into a mean glare.

"Stay away from Max."

"Excuse me?" This couldn't be happening.

"You heard me. I want Max and if you're in the picture I won't be able to do that."

I stood up almost instantly. "I think we're done here."

"Nora, Nora. Your like an old friend. Can't you do a nice thing for me?" Daphne was smiling but I swear I could see her eyes flashing, menacingly.  
I stood up and walked back to Max. Little did I know how that was going to play out for me.

Don

"Lives on top of MK." I shouted the instructions for what felt like the fiftieth time. David recoiled and I snorted sipping the wine.

"Dead or alive?" Justin asked. Justin was the beefy one, wherein David was the skinny wimp. They were brothers and partners so I had to get both.

"Alive. I need Nora to suffer." Max Duran was the one who had made Nora dump me, and I was going to make both pay. Justin nodded and grabbed Dan. They made their way out of the office, and Ellie entered suspiciously.

"Who were they?" she asked me. Ellie had always hated me ever since I dumped her for Nora.

"None of your business. Now I suggest you get back to work, If you want to keep your job." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Don, I can still file the harassment assault. I suggest you stop threatening me because it could really backfire." I stared at her with cold eyes, expecting her to kiss me. Instead she turned around. "Tomorrow's my payday."

I watched her leave the office.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've decided to continue this fanfic. I'll try updating more often, but no promises. Are Chloed breaking up? Or will Eddie give Chloe another chance? What will happen with Don/Max/Nora/Daphne? In the bio it talks about Melissa and Chloe, and I promise you, it's coming soon. When do you guys want Leddie to get together? Around the same time 'Their Special Place' airs? Come on people review or just answer one of those questions. (The Tyler/Loren thing is going to be big in the next few chapters so be aware.) I need more feedback!  
**

**`Keep calm because Chloed's breakup is in 5 episodes:)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lies

Eddie

I thought about what I was going to say to Chloe. I wanted to just explode at her but I needed to know the facts.. Taking a deep breath I started to ask, "What was that kiss?"

"Eddie, Tyler's stalking me," she insisted. I tried to resist scoffing, but it was just too difficult. I was beginning to see a different side of her. Just a few days ago, she had been lying about her dead mother. My mood instantly changed when the realization hit me. Chloe _was_ lying. So instead I pinned Tyler against Loren's car. I didn't care if he pressed charges; this was getting too annoying.

"Tyler, why can't you stay away from Chloe?" I asked angrily. I took a swing at him, and my target was reached. His nose started bleeding, and he started laughing.

"Eddie, Eddie. Man, you're so gullible! What you should be asking is...How long Chloe's been sleeping with me behind your back?"

I instantly pushed Tyler and it turned into a wrestling match. "Stop it! Stop it you two!" Chloe cried trying to pull me off of him. I moved myself, I wasn't going to let her manipulate me. "Eddie, he's lying!" Tyler started laughing, out of breath.

"Why would I lie?" he laughed. I took a step towards him, but thinking better of it, I turned to Chloe. I saw Loren backing away, and I was glad; this needed to be done alone.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." The change in my voice seemed to have scared them, because it was much calmer.

"Maybe this will help," Tyler started."How do you like that new butterfly tattoo she got behind her ear? Wait, that was a few months ago. I swear it glows in the dark." I could swear I felt my heart break, but now was not the time. Chloe seemed to fall down to my knees again, but this time she was crying. I crouched down to her level.

"Yeah, you've been playing me the whole time," I saw narrowing my eyes.

"Eddie, no, please," Chloe pleaded,her tears dropping fast and hard.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her, and when she nodded hard I continued, "Good."

With that I took off: I needed a friend.

Loren

I ran out of there as fast as I could. I knew Eddie didn't want me around while he was talking to Chloe, and I certainly didn't want to see any bad blood between him and Tyler. I started to look for Phil's car.

"Dammit Phil. Where are you?" I muttered under my breath as I scanned the cars. I pulled out my phone to call him, while the days highlights flashed in my head. I knew I would have to see Tyler soon, but I couldn't today because if my plans with Phil.

_Babe, I'm going home. Lets meet at the café around...6? Love you. _I read the words again in my head, heading towards the main road. I started to signal for a taxi when I noticed someone standing next to me.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah, do you need a ride?" Eddie was clearly avoiding eye contact, and I couldn't tell whether that was a good sign or a bad sign. I decided to press my luck.

"How did everything go with Chloe?" I asked him softly. Eddie met my eyes and I immediately felt guilty. God, he looked miserable. "I'm so sorry, that was a stupid question." Eddie gave me a forced smile, and sighed.

"How could I be so stupid? Listen Loren, would you like to come by to my place tonight? I could use a friend."

"Of course!" I said without thinking. Phil was going to kill me. "Just, I have some business to take care of before, okay?"

Eddie grinned and headed to his car. He gave me a small wave which I gladly returned. Now to find Tyler.

Phil

I instantly backed away from Adriana. I _needed_ Loren...and her money and fame.

"I'm sorry Adriana if I'm giving you the wrong idea." Adriana instantly smiled.

"That's okay. I know you have feelings for Loren." She got up and made her way towards the kitchen. "Come on, you have to at least drink something."

Bewildered, I followed her and watched her pour out some Pepsi. Adriana was actually acknowledging my feelings for Loren? No, that would have to be too weird. Something was up. "Here," she shoved the glass into my hand. "When do you plan to start your 'I hate Eddie Duran' plan? Seriously Phil, he probably has people watching his twitter and we're going to get in trouble."

"Lets start now," I said confidently. This would be just like the jobs I did for Colorado. I got out my laptop and went to the twitter home page. "Let's do this thing."

Max

"I'm so sorry Nora but I have to leave," I apologized. I really did want to spend some time with her, but I felt the least I could do, was spare her from Daphne.

"No, no. I have to go to. I'm on my lunch break, remember?" she laughed. I smiled to myself because her laugh was just like Katy. Nora was so nice and funny, not to mention a great mother to Loren. Not that I would ever admit it to anyone, but she was the one who inspired me to keep writing music.

"Okay see you soon then." I kissed her lightly on the cheek and saw Daphne's face harden from the corner of my eye. I liked Daphne, but not more than a friend. I called a goodbye to Daphne, then made my way up to my balcony. I needed to think about Eddie and Chloe. I dialed the number of my Private Investigator that was investigating Chloe.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Max. I was just about to call you."

"Why? Did you find out something about Chloe?"

"Yes Max. But I'm not sure over the phone is the best way to tell you this." His voice was so solemn that I was beginning to feel worried.

"Can we meet at the café now?" I asked him quickly. Chloe was going down.

"Yes, that's where I am now." I hung up the phone and raced downstairs. I left MK, not knowing what was in store for me.

Tyler

Chloe left as soon as Eddie did. She needed some time to think of a plan to get Eddie back and that suited me just fine. I knew if Eddie was the guy I thought he was, then he wouldn't believe any of Chloe's lies. I grabbed my keys and let out for my place.

* * *

"Loren?" I said as soon as I saw who was sitting on my couch.

"There you are! I was actually afraid Chloe would be with you." I plopped down next to her on the couch, and let out a sigh.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?"

"The longest." Silence lingered between us and finally I broke the tension.

"So why are you here?"

"We need to talk. What would Eddie say if he knew you were my..._brother_?" She looked extremely nervous at the thought and I put my feet on the table in front of us.

"Who cares what he thinks?"  
"You don't understand, Tyler. You never do. He would probably hate me, and tell my mom, which would break her heart!" Loren was standing up now.

"Who says your mom's going to find out?"

"Tyler. If my mom found out that he had _you _while they were dating, it would crush her," Loren said gloomily. She kicked the table and sighed. "I just don't want to see her get hurt." I put my hand around Loren. Isn't that what brother's are supposed to do? Whatever. I shrugged and unexpectedly her her eyes flashed at me.

"And you and Chloe? How could you do that to Eddie?" she said angrily.

"I didn't do anything. I was just the innocent bystander who had to watch it all happened."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. "This was a complete waste of time." She hurried out as if she was afraid the place had a bomb planted in it.

* * *

**I wanted to post this chapter yesterday, but I realized I needed some Tyler and Loren scenes. So I have the whole Loren/Chloe/Tyler/Eddie drama planned out and Phil/Adriana drama too. Just one question this time: Who should rescue Max? Please send in your ideas, I updated quicker because of all the feedback I got. So review please!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Spoofs

Loren

I was quick after my meeting with Tyler. I left and made my way over to Eddies'.

"Hey Jeffrey," I greeted the doorman as soon as I saw him. Jeffrey smiled warmly, and moved out of the way so I could enter the elevator.

"Good evening, Ms. Tate." I made my way inside the elevator and thought about Phil. Crap, he was probably already at the café. I dialed his number almost immediately.  
It went straight to voice mail and I cursed...loudly. "Well nice to see you too," Eddie joked, a hand over his heart. I looked around, realizing I was already standing in front of his door.

"Sorry, It's just I was supposed to meet Phil at 6." Eddie didn't comment, but grabbed my coat. Sitting down on his couch, I began to realize, his place was beautiful. There was a grand piano in the middle, but that wasn't what caught my attention. In the middle of the piano was a picture of his mom, Katy. Eddie saw me looking at the photo because he answered what I was thinking.

"That picture was taken a week before the...accident." Eddie turned away from me and looked outside the window. I slowly got up and rubbed his back.

"Eddie, you don't have to hide how your feeling from me. I understand that you've been through a lot lately." Eddie opened his mouth to respond, but it didn't matter. The door had flung open to show none other than Chloe. She looked weary, like she had cried, and ran over to Eddie as soon as she saw him.

"How did you get up here?" Eddie pushed her away, obviously referring to the fact that Jeffrey wouldn't have let her up. Chloe ignored the question and me and went straight on, "Eddie I missed you."

Eddie snorted and I almost burst out laughing. Chloe saw this gesture and glared at me. I shut up almost immediately, but got an amused, reassuring smile from Eddie.

"Actually Eddie, I wanted to talk to Loren." Chloe's eyes traveled up and down me, almost as if she was deciding whether I was a girl or boy.

Eddie was quick to answer though. "There's no way I'm letting you talk to Loren." But I almost wanted to talk to Chloe. She seemed different. I wanted her to feel sorry for messing with Eddie, Tyler, and for messing up their friendship.

"No Eddie. I want to hear what she has to say." Eddie shrugged and left wordlessly outside his condo. Turning to Chloe I asked angrily , "How could you do that to Eddie?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed, leaving me surprised. "Don't act dumb. You are just as guilty as I am."

"What do you mean?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, again, and took out her phone. My conversation with Tyler began to play. _"We need to talk. What would Eddie say if he knew you were my...brother?" _She closed the phone and smiled triumphantly.

I shut my eyes, hoping this was just a nightmare. "Did Tyler give that to you?"

"It's called butt-dial," Chloe explained grinning meanly. "You know I don't _have_ to show that to Eddie."

"What do you want?" I was quick to answer. No way was Chloe going to ruin my relationship with Eddie and my mom.

"You to tell Eddie that Tyler set me up," she replied simply. "Your choice."

Adriana

I watched Phil mess with my computer. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was nervous about this whole "break in" thing. Phil had reassured me multiple times but something didn't seem right. Phil pressed a few buttons, slower, and revealed Eddie Duran's twitter page.

"How did you do that?" I asked amazed. He shrugged mysteriously and shot me a brilliant smile. "Phil. Um why did you need me to help you?"

Phil was quick to answer. "If I did this at my house, my sister would've snooped around. It's not safe." I didn't comment because secretly I had hopped for a more romantic answer.

"Now for the tweet," Phil murmured. He smiled and typed something in the box. "And _now_, to watch Eddie Duran fail."

Eddie

As soon as Chloe and Loren came down, together, I knew I was in trouble. What really got me thinking was when Loren nodded to Chloe, hesitantly, and then cracked a smile in my direction.

"Bye Chloe," I motioned Jeffrey to escort her out.

"No, I can do it myself," she said, annoyed, brushing herself down. "Eddie, I have a meeting with Oz today."

"Good. Now you can get off my back and deal with yours," I said raising my voice. "Chloe...why did you cheat?"

Chloe shook her head sadly and tried touching me. I immediately pushed her away and recovered. "Out. Now." Chloe began pleading and crying and Jeffrey did have to carry her out.

"Listen Eddie. Um I have something to tell you..." she started. She motioned for me to sit on the sofa in the waiting room .

"Yeah sure, whats up?" I tried to act casual but something about the way she said 'to tell you' didn't seem right.

"Eddie, please don't hate me," she began her story, and I interrupted.

"Loren, what's wrong?" I looked at her intently.

"Eddie, Tyler's my...brother." I felt my heart drop and I answered in a hollow voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You don't understand. My mom's heart would break if she knew that my dad was with someone while they were getting married." I understood that part but I still didn't get why Loren had to hide that from me. I felt as if everyone i knew was betraying me.

"Get out," I said, not quite meeting her eyes. But I did have a right to be angry. "_Now._"

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in a while but this time I have a reason: Nobody ever reviews so I think that nobody ever reads it. Whats the point of writing if nobody likes, responds, or reads it? Sorry if I sound mad; the only reason** **I even finished this was inspiration from episode 33. Well the next chapter I'm going to make extra long. That will include Max, Nora, Loren, Eddie, Phil, and...Melissa? IDK whether to add her or not. Um so yeah, tell me what you thought about this chapter, and for all of you guys sending suggestions to me, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love Comes and Goes

Loren

Eddie told me to get out. This couldn't be happening. I knew I should've been upset by this, but strangely, I just felt weak and wanted to sit down. Plus, I always had Phil...right? I drove home in silence because I knew if I turned on the radio, Eddie would start playing. Just then, I was intturupred by the sound of my phone's 'Something In The Air' ringtone.

"What's up, Mel?" I said causally pulling up by the side of the road.

"Don't 'what's up' me Lo! I can't believe that Eddie wanted to do it, but you refused!" Melissa sounded scared for me, but I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about? You know I have Phil, and me and Eddie are _not _hooking up."

"Check your twitter," Melissa said plainly, waiting. I opened my twitter and the first thing that popped up was a tweet from Ben.

"It's just Ben and Den, Mel. 'Chillin' with Den, recording some more music'.

"_Eddie's_ twitter page," she replied impatiently. I opened Eddie's twitter page and I stared numbly at the black letters _he _had written.

**_'When your biggest fan loveto_love_you doesn't want to sleep with you, you know your life is over._'**

I read the tweet at least seven times, my breathing becoming heavier every time. "I'll call you back Mel."

"Lo-." But I had already hung up. I drove to the spot where I knew I would have time to think, and sort out whether I was mad or plain sad.

Eddie

Loren had caused me too much pain. I needed time to cool off and just 'go with the flow'. I grabbed my jacket and headed to my special spot. But when I arrived there, I realized i wasn't alone.

"Loren?" I asked, slightly amused. This was too ironic. But Loren didn't answer. Instead, she turned a bright red, and a tear slipped from her right eye. "Loren." Now I was running to her.

"Get away from me!" Loren practically cried.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't act like you don't know." And before I could respond, she had run off in tears.  
I grabbed my phone and tried calling her.

_"Hi this is Loren. Please leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a nice day!" _I cursed as I heard her voicemail. But i guess something good was happenning. I had a tweet trending on twitter. I read the tweet I had 'written' and nearly dropped the phone. Things had just gotten intense.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm not sure if anyone still reads fanfiction after the show ended but i'll try my luck. Sorry if i haven't updated in a while or if this is short, i was running out of ideas. Um...so just review please?**


	6. Author's Note

Do you guys think I should continue this fanfiction?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Things Will Never Be The Same

Loren

Have you ever felt like you've put in to much trust into someone, and it always backfires onto you? That was exactly how I felt about Eddie. How _dare _he 'Hey Loren' me after sending that tweet? Not to mention how everyone will react. Melissa had already sounded worried; no telling what Phil might say. I pushed my car key in the ignition and laid back waiting for the car to start. My eyes drifted to the rearview window, and my eyes sought Eddie, staring miserably at me. I shook my head quickly and stepped onto the pedal. I didn't deserve this. I needed to take a break.

Tyler

I stared at my iPhone in frustration. I felt annoyed that Eddie would do something like that to Loren. I quickly went to all the responses to the tweet, and sighed. Each one of them was hate—directed towards Loren. Suddenly, a loud thud from the door, shook me out of my thoughts. I began walking towards the door, and was met face to face with none other than Lily.

"What do you want Lily?" I wasn't in the mood to put up with her mind games. She could be as manipulative as Chloe.

"To talk," she replied simply, pushing me out of the way. I followed her in, hoping she would make this quick. "Tyler, why is it that Eddie's tweeting about Loren? Did Chloe and Eddie break up?"

Well that was straightforward.

"I don't know, do I?" I said impatiently. I needed to leave to make sure that Loren was safe. She was the only one who really could understand how I felt about our dad leaving, partly because she had dealt with that also.

"Aren't you the one who was always claiming that you and Chloe were having an affair?" She obviously was not giving up.

"Look Lily. As much as I would like to chat, I gotta go. And I suggest you leave as well," I said firmly, standing up. She was evidently surprised, but got up.

"Whatever, Tyler. I'll see you later," she said, looking at her watch. Following her out the door, we both raced to our different destinations.

Max

Wow. That was literally all that was going through my mind when that tweet was sent out. I knew it wasn't Eddie who had said this, it didn't even sound like Eddie. I bet it was Chloe. That girl was always up to something, and it needed to stop.

"You said you had information for me, detective?" He nodded, and I continued. "As much as I would like to discuss it, Jake is probably going berserk, and Eddie needs me. Same time tomorrow?" As he gave me an affirmative answer, I got up, only to have Daphne running to me.

"Not now Daphne," I pushed past her. I got out my phone quickly, and dialed the only person I knew who would help me.

"Nora?" I breathed. She answered immediately, and I felt a wash of relief flow over me.

"It's fine, Max. I know that Eddie would never tweet anything that would hurt Loren's feelings. I'm sure Loren will understand."

"Have you called either of them yet?"

A silence lingered on the other line, and I knew Nora was thinking.

"I called Loren, but she didn't pick up." I could almost picture Nora biting her lip,and her reply had confused me. Shouldn't she be worried? I voiced this out loud, and Nora replied quietly. "You saw the way Loren yelled at me earlier today. She doesn't want me to be the over protective type of mother I can be. She's probably with Phil, anyways."

I contemplated her answer, and sighed. Obviously she thought Loren was still mad at her.

"Okay Nora. I'll call you later." I hung up, and got out of my car, making my way over to the huge building where Jake managed.

* * *

**Hey beautiful people! I know its been FOREVER since I've updated, and I'm truly sorry about that. I know a lot of you saw the author's note that I posted a few days earlier, and I legit started screaming when I saw I had gotten like 28 reviews on it. I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter, but next chapter we'll get Phil, Eddie, and Chloe's POV. **

**Lets all take a moment to listen to By My Side by Cassidy Ford!**

**Review please! And add your tumblrs and twitters, and I'll be sure to follow you!**

**xo.**


End file.
